Threatening Dreams And Feisty Swordsmen
by EvOzXx
Summary: "This time there's something bigger than Ganon coming!" As first said by Marcel's killers. His sister, hell-bent on revenge, manages to find Link on her quest for sweet redemption. Will their two objectives turn into one? Rated T for violent scenes and mild gore. Does not follow any game, but follows game canon regarding character information. Does include original characters.
1. Chapter 1: Born The Wrong Gender

"Again! Do that form again."

The short brunette girl placed her hands on her knees and released a heavy breath. "C'mon," she whined, "We've been doing this forever!" "I'm aware Rhea, but that is because you refuse to put all your determination into this," her male companion explained. Rhea growled; her brother was a pain in the behind sometimes. "Please Marcel, just for today?" She asked with puppy dog eyes. Marcel sighed; he knew she was overworked, but, in the end, it was for her own good.

"Fine, we'll end this, but one last time we shall practice the final form. Come at me with all you've got!"

The blonde haired man got into his stance with his sword. His sister did the same with her smaller sword, "You'll be sorry you said that," she said with a new confident smirk. "We will see," her brother smirked back.

The two battled on for a long while. To two equally matched for the majority of the time. The clank of swords could be heard throughout Hyrule Field. Each time one parried the other blocked, Until…. "HIYAH!" Rhea thrust her sword under Marcel's arm, knocking him off balance and making him fall. Rhea stuck her sword into the ground and walked over to him. Crouching down, a smile from ear to ear was evident on her face, "I told you you'd be sorry." Marcel shock his head but still had a smile on his face.

He was proud, to say the least. For years he had gone against Castle Town's laws and taught his sister to wield a sword. He despised the laws. Despite frequent threats and lack of population; the King still upheld these sexiest laws. No amount of pleading from his daughter, Princess Zelda, swayed him either. No, Marcel would not stand for this. So, when Rhea had just turned ten, he brought her into Hyrule Field and taught her how to wield swords and other weaponry as well. It had been close to eight years since that day and how far she had come was beyond comprehension.

Marcel shrugged, "I have to admit you were good today. However I was holding back greatly, as such you still need more practice." Rhea's happy expression turned into a scowl, "You did not! I saw you sweat!" Her brother quirked and eyebrow and grinned. Rhea growled and stormed off, leaving her sword in the ground. Marcel chuckled and got up; she was always this feisty.

Unfortunately for him his tender moment would be ruined. And it all started with the sound of horses galloping….

(~_~メ) Le Time Skip (メ~_~)

Happy Birthday Rhea!"

The minute Rhea returned home she was immediately glomped by her mother. "Whoa, whoa," Rhea wheezed out. Her blonde haired mother un-latched from her. Rhea gave her mother a questionable look, "Why are you all excited? It's just another birthday." "But my dear! It's your eighteenth! You're finally a woman!" The brunette scoffed, sometimes she wished she was a man. Her mother's constant pestering on, "How she should be more of a lady," really annoyed her. As did town's laws on dress code, behaviour, etcetera.

"Rhea! I have raised you better than to scoff at your mother! Now, come your father is in the kitchen with our present."

The two went to the kitchen were Rhea and Marcel's father sat at their table. He was tall and well built. He had same auburn colour as his daughter did and the same emerald eyes. He looked to the two and smiled, "Happy Birthday Rhea." The feisty brunette hugged her dad, "Thanks," she said talking a seat next to him. "Marcel! Get down here! We're giving your sister her gift!" The mother shouted. No sound was herd from his room. "MARCEL! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" She shouted louder.

_'Come to think of it', _Rhea thought, _'I didn't hear him come in behind me'. _She got up from her place and told her parents she would look for him. Retracing he steps back to Hyrule Field she never saw him. In fact she didn't see anything until were the two stood before came into sight. Standing still for a moment she surveyed the happenings.

Two men were fighting with her brother. They wielded the same dual swords and the two were nearly the same height. Nearly. The one with red hair was taller. However the other had a darker hair colour.

Once Rhea's mind kicked into motion she tore into a sprint. The few seconds before she reached them though, seemed to go in slow motion before her eyes. Marcel blocked the taller one's attacks and turned to the other one, but he was nowhere in sight. A bloodcurdling scream came from Marcel's mouth. The tip of a sword glistened with dripping blood as it pierced the Hyrulian's chest. It was pulled out just as soon and another outcry penetrated the air.

Rhea pushed herself as fast as she could go and reached her brother's side in mere seconds and drooped to her knees where her brother had fallen. She put her arms around him, careful not the touch the wound. "Marcel!" She cried out. The blonde-haired man's eyes became half-lidded, "Rhea?" He wheezed, "Rhea, run now." "Yeah little girl take his advice! He got in the way and looked what happened to him!" The small guy said.

The 'girl' looked up at her brothers assailants with a resentful manner to her eyes. "Shut Up!" She shouted. In the next few moments she was unaware of what happened only that when she came to she had a sword dangerously close to her neck. The taller of the two drew closer into Rhea with the other holding her back, "Feisty, aren't we?" His breath on her neck made her want to cringe.

The realization that she might in fact die in this situation hit her like a brick. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable; blocking out any type of thought to make it a _peaceful _passing. She waited, and waited, and waited….

Nothing came.

(~_~メ)Author's Note(メ~_~)

Oh hello Legend of Zelda fandom! Hehe I've been playing this game since 6. However the story on really matter to me recently. And, if you know me, you'll know that I start creating OCs when story become a factor. Sorry! That's just how my brain works. This will not follow any game because it's just a thing that comes to mind and a writing exercise. So please, if you are reviewing, please give helpful feedback :D All the best

-Evo


	2. Chapter 2: Two Dreams, Five Pendants

The familiar sound of metal clashing with metal rang out in Rhea's ears. Soon she was released from what she was sure was a death grip. Falling to the ground she still held on to her brother. However, in the scuffle with the two men meant she forgot to check on him. She hovered her hand over his mouth to check for breath. Nothing. Then she checked his pulse. Nothing again! She tried one last thing.

"Marcel, Marcel?" She said softly, shaking him. Tears streamed down her face. Then, her thoughts and cry session were cut short with the neigh of horses was heard. She looked up to where she heard it. The two attackers had mounted their horses and began to gallop away. Before being completely out of ear shot he shouted, "Tell your precious Princess Zelda there's going to be something bigger than Ganon this time!"

Rhea was just left staring into space. She seemed numb from the outside but inside she was utter turmoil; awash with anger, sadness, fear and any other negative emotion.

Link breathed a sigh the two men had decided to run away. But their words still troubled him. 'Bigger than Ganon'? Could this have been what his recent nightmares had been about? Evil never laid to rest, did it? Link turned and noticed a woman holding someone in her arms. The man she was holding seemed to have a quite a large wound from his chest. And, from Link's view, he looked like his was not breathing. That couldn't be good.

He got down to her level and began placing one of the man's arms over his shoulder. This seemed to snap Rhea out of her trance. "What are you-," she began to say but remember glancing at him fighting the two men. She assumed he was helping her. Rhea needed to keep her mind occupied so she did the same as the man dressed in green did.

He led the way to what she assumed was his horse. Link mounted his horse, Epona, and fixed Marcel behind him. He extended a hand for Rhea and took it. "Where do you live?" Link asked calmly. Rhea took some deep breaths before replying, "Castle Town."

(~_~メ) Le Time Skip (メ~_~)

"I'm sorry but there is nothing more I can do. The wound was too deep, even had he come here faster there would have been no treatment for a wound of his kind."

Marcel's family were gathered around the kitchen table as the town's doctor broke the news. "No!" The mother said between tears, "There must be something!" "I am sorry," the doctor simply stated. Rhea sat there, her mind taking it all in like a sponge. Her face never showing it though. She just sat there, looking brain-dead.

After the ride into to Castle Town the man in green (He had never spoke a word the whole way, so she didn't get his name) helped get Marcel into the house. Then, he just left; and in a damn hurry too.

Rhea's father put his hand on his wife's shoulder. "In any case," the doctor continued on, "I'd like to speak to the parents in private if you may." The two nodded and went into a room in the back. Rhea found this whole thing rather confusing. Why would two people randomly attack her brother? Who was that dude in green and what was he doing? What was the doctor saying to her parents? Well, she could find one thing out….

(~_~メ) Le Time Skip (メ~_~)

"I do not understand either, Link."

Hyrule Castle was a bustle with guards. But, in one little place, all was serene. Here sat Link and Princess Zelda. The lush green grass was covered with flowers of every colour. "However I do know one thing," the Princess stated, "My dreams over the last while have been torturous. One has been the most prominent." Link looked at the Princess to show interest. "In this dream," she explained, "You are fighting two large almost ridiculous sized shadows. Five pendants stand floating on an altar near you. However another aspect I find frightening is that there is another shadow and….. They are _helping _you."

Link nodded through the whole thing. He had been having dreams like that also. The end of the dream was different for him, however. Just before the point of awaking, a mask would be shown to him. It was golden and only had two slits for the eyes. It stopped just after the nose; presumably so the wearer could breath.

"I believe those pendants have an important impact on the outcome of our future, Link," Zelda said. Link nodded once again and the Princess grabbed his hands, "Please Link, get those pendants. If those people in Hyrule Field were right, then attack may not be an option." The blonde-haired man looked to his hand and then looked to the Princess. "My dream thought me a melody that might help you. Do still have your Ocarina?" She asked. Link pulled out blue Ocarina so Zelda could see.

"Good, we can begin."

Although Link seemed pre-occupied with the Princess his mind were on other matters. And the adventure ahead…..

(~_~メ)Author's Note(メ~_~)

Oh hello again :3 The adventure is just beginning! Muahahahah! So, please, read and review :D  
All the best  
-Evo


End file.
